


Two Hours from Home

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney corners Cameron about the lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hours from Home

Two Hours from Home  
Burningchaos  
Rodney/Cameron  
SGA/SG1  
FRT  
No warnings  
Spoilers: for Pegasus Project  
Disclaimer: I don’t own anything associated with Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis, although my birthday is next month and they would make lovely presents. I also gacked a line from the movie Gross Point Blank and a old adage, neither of which belong to me.  
Summary: Rodney corners Cameron about the lemon.  
Beta'ed by [](http://seekergeek.livejournal.com/profile)[**seekergeek**](http://seekergeek.livejournal.com/), thank you =)

  
Rodney knew the trip back to Atlantis wouldn’t take very long so he didn’t have much time. He rushed down the hall, spotted his prey, and cornered him.

Cameron staggered back when Rodney pushed him against the wall. He knew he’d fucked up, and he knew he’d been an ass. He had been so focused on keeping his and Rodney’s relationship a secret he’d gone too far. He wasn’t an idiot; he saw the hurt in his lover’s eyes when he'd pulled out the lemon Sheppard had given him. Rodney had told him all about the citrus allergy and that taking the lemon from Sheppard, then pulling it out later was just…he didn’t want to lose Rodney and he was so close to doing exactly that. God, he was such an ass. “Rodney…”

Rodney cut Cameron off. “You know, I get that we need to keep this relationship quiet, I get that we have to pretend we don’t know each other, but a lemon?” Everything he had wanted to say fell away. This conversation was quickly become an accusation and it was the farthest thing from what he wanted. It was petty but he wanted to make Cameron hurt as much as he was. He wanted to do to him what he did to every person who’d ever hurt him. Rodney wanted to slice away Cameron’s skin layer by layer, flay him with caustic words and leaving him nothing but a bleeding emotional wreck. “I saw Sam rolling her eyes in your direction whenever I made a suggestion, I saw you.” Rodney shook his head as he stepped back. “You're no different than the rest of them. I don’t know why I thought you weren't, but I was wrong.”

“Rodney, wait.” Cameron grabbed Rodney’s arm and looked around. He spotted a storage room and dragged his lover into it. Rodney struggled for a moment and yanked his arm away as the door shut.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Rodney snapped at him. “I expected it from the Colonel; it isn’t like we have been on the best of terms since our relationship ended. I thought our friendship was…” Rodney trailed off and looked away. It hurt too much to continue.

Christ, he wasn’t any better than Sheppard was right now and that was a huge blow. He knew what Sheppard had put Rodney through and here he was acting just as callous. “I know saying I’m sorry isn’t enough, hell it isn’t even close. I fucked up.” Cameron knew he sounded desperate. He could hear the trembling in his voice and the pounding of his heart. He was terrified that this was it.

“Yes, you did.” Rodney opened the door when and Cameron forcefully slammed it shut. Rodney whirled around. “Don’t you get it?” Rodney let out a short sarcastic laugh. “You don’t get to have me!” He poked his finger into Cameron’s chest to emphasize his statement.

“Please, Please, Rodney give me a chance to fix this. Don’t just write me off.” Cameron felt his chest tighten and panic poured through. He reached out and cupped Rodney’s face with his hands. “Please. I’m begging you.” He was begging and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it; especially not if it helped fix the mess he’d created.

Rodney closed his eyes and sighed before covering Cameron’s hands with his own. “Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. You get one more chance, just one. And if you fuck it up, that’s it.”

Relief flooded through Cameron’s body, and the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding burst out in something so close to a sob that he didn’t really know what else to call it. “I won’t. I swear I won’t.” He pulled Rodney close, hugging him tightly. The second Rodney hugged him back was when he knew that although he was on probation, he was forgiven. Once they returned to Atlantis, Sheppard was going to learn rather quickly that Rodney was his to protect. There would be no more citrus threats and no more threatening to shoot Rodney or he would pay. For that matter, Sam was on his list too. A few issues about respect needed to be addressed.

“Good, because I really don’t want to come up with an incredibly painful and undetectable way to kill you.”

“Yeah, that would suck.” Cameron laughed as he kissed Rodney. He was so damn lucky and he was never going to forget that.


End file.
